Scarlet Embrace
by Shade the Raven
Summary: "You spend a long while with Yukiko" and everything fades to black. Just what exactly took all evening to accomplish before these two lovers ventured home? SoujixYukiko Rated M for sexual content.


_****_**And we're back again for something new and a bit different. Heed the rating and I hope you all enjoy! All non-original pieces and parts are copyrighted to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scarlet Embrace<strong>_

_By Shade the Raven_

"Can I say it again?" she asked, voice low and quivering slightly.

He had to smile at that one, because such a question was so like her. Always considerate and well-mannered "Of course you can."

"Souji-kun…" she started, face still nestled in the crook of his shoulder until the grey-capped transfer student brought it up with a finger lightly under her chin so he could look into those deep dark eyes of hers as she said it.

"… I love you" Yukiko Amagi declared again, cheeks flushed as red as her normal sweater.

Souji Seta responded not with words, for those were never his strong point. Instead, his lips spoke a different language, softly connecting with hers for a kiss that could shatter a planet.

At first, she was a bit stunned. The priestess had never actually been kissed like this before, though many were those who tried. She was always shy and reserved, but whenever she with him, the crimson heiress seemed to lower her anxious shield so he could see her true self. It had taken a bit of coaxing and some time, but Souji Seta had not fallen for the Amagi Challenge of instinctual lust. Instead, he got to know Yukiko herself. More than just the beautiful innkeeper's daughter who rarely bonded so closely to the outside world, he let the raven-haired Priestess approach him on _her_ terms to learn the truth as she saw fit. After all, he and their closest friends had seen that side of her that even Yukiko did not wish to admit to. Though her Shadow had fought tooth and nail against them, the team was victorious and saved her from a most cruel fate. And the months since then had led to this moment. Everything from a box lunch fit to be a biohazard to standing with her as she defended the honor of her family's inn from the unscrupulous had paved a trail to this most intimate a moment.

Souji had admitted to her just a few days ago in front of the town's shrine that he really liked her, something he never thought he'd say since he moved around so much. This was just the beginning spark into a supernova that could only be called love. He'd sworn to never let himself get attached like this since his roots never lasted long enough to matter, but never could he have pictured this chain of events. So now, on this bright summer's afternoon in small town of Inaba, Seta was more than team leader or transfer student. He was a lover. He was _hers_. Getting used to that fact alone was a shock, but it was a welcome one. And as she felt her eyes close to absorb the moment, her arms took on minds of their own and wrapped tightly around his shoulders and neck.

After a few sweet seconds of gentle bliss, he backed away a breath's distance, not only to drink in her contented face, but to steady his own pulse due to the fact that he had actually kissed her. Since he first laid eyes on her, the transfer student had been curious to see just what this moment would feel like. Granted he'd felt the tell-tale heat of teenage desire before, but this was far different. He'd seen the side of her that she dared to repress, but that wasn't the only thing that made her beautiful. It was the fact that she had accepted her other self and grown to acknowledge that she would need it to succeed in her goals. And that was something that could not be defined in appearance alone, but in the strength of her heart and will. Though Seta had to admit, with her long silky locks, soft well-tended skin and mature courtesies, the heiress of the Amagi Inn was indeed an apple in any man's eye.

To the transfer student, the heiress of the Inn felt as smooth and sublime felt as a cloud's wisp as his fingers played gently across her cheek and collar. He could feel the innocent fire in her cheek, which must have been psychic for that was that moment she found her voice again as she leaned into his palm "I've…I've never felt so close to anyone before…"

Souji smiled as he leaned in and kissed her nose "Me neither. I never thought it could be so wonderful."

"Me neither" Yukiko repeated, before the lump caught her throat. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe this really was her heart talking, but there was only one thing she wanted to hear. "Souji-kun…" she began.

"What is it?" he asked, voice matching the whispered tone of the breeze outside.

Locking eyes with her beloved, Yukiko finally asked something she never thought she would hear herself ask "Could we… stay like this…forever?"

Brushing a few ebony locks away from her face, the grey capped teen gave his answer first in a kiss, light but long. To reassure his response, he pulled back but an inch and said "I can't think of anything I'd want more."

It was like time had stood still just for this moment, her dark vibrant eyes barely open as if she were subdued and lips well within biting distance. Sliding one arm up her back to let his other hand brush through her ebony locks, it was his turn to speak softly "You really are beautiful, Yukiko."

Keeping that rosy hue on her cheeks, she looked up to admire her suitor "Thank you, Souji. I'm so happy you think so. And I want to make you just as happy" she said in her hushed tone before leaning in for another taste.

"You already have, my love" Seta managed to sneak out before her tender lips blocked any more words. Though he expected another short sample of euphoria, something in his mind would not let him be satisfied by that alone and let his higher hand caress down her slender neckline as if to subtlety hold her in place. To his surprise, her grip on his back tightened as well, drawing Souji in so she could have more of him. And indeed, the kiss was not satisfied with just a moment's trial. Curiosity fed into baser passion as her tongue jetted out to rake his teeth and further, a move that surprised him though one he returned in kind. The gravity of the moment demanded no less as it drew them closer together until they seemed to be joined heart to heart. Each could feel the other's pulse racing with warmth, even when in sync. It was only a matter of time before someone's legs buckled, and when the kiss was broken into two sets of heavy breathing, Souji found himself supported not just by Yukiko, but by the couch in his room that suddenly was a lot more comfortable. No more was there calm logic and determination guiding his motions. No, this was something deeper than that, as passionate as the ruby that dominated his lover's attire and twice as intoxicating. This was a rush unlike the fury of battle they had all shared before, filling her cheeks a bright cherry hue and making every touch he laid across her skin spark.

Sinking back onto his sofa, Souji let the moment work its wonders as he took her hands and let Yukiko ensnare him in her grasp as she settled onto the padding next to him. Her lithe fingers traced sparking paths up his sleeveless arms and across his shoulders as if feeling them for the first time. And it sent waves of chills down his spine as he wrapped his stronger arms around her slender hips and tractored her in for another taste. It started off small and simple, but this time the inferno within the heat overrode everything else as Yukiko let herself be pulled in, back arching and voice purring in the moment. With their mouths already locked in a duel, those hands that were already busy found themselves a new target as they tugged at the buttons of his shirt to bring him closer still. So when her fingertips gently graced under his shirt to hit his chest, it was Souji's turn to explore as his touch ventured north to cradle her neck, gracing her perfectly proportioned bosom in the process.

In that instant, Yukiko gasped slightly in shock, causing her beau to break his track for a moment. The way her eyes shook with energy and cheeks burned with cherry fire, Souji half expected a slap across the face. Instead, she also paused for a moment, as if to weigh what was about to come. She knew she loved him, this much was beyond doubt. And though the relationship had been built in a small amount of time, the experiences they had shared were beyond measure. He had risked life itself to save her from the darkest thoughts of her own soul. Though this was a gift along the same levels intimacy and closeness, the young heiress could not imagine being with anyone else in such a way.

Which is why Yukiko did not shy away from such a touch. In fact, the wintery-complexioned girl wrapped one hand around her lover's wrist and pulled it back down for another inspection while the other latched through his shirt and draw him in for another long kiss.

To Souji, it was quite an interesting sensation, having his shirt unbound by a set of long, smooth fingers. A small part of him wondered just what he would say if his caretaker and uncle Dojima stepped in at this moment. But that part of him was lost to the moment as the final button on his shirt came undone and those fingers found themselves dancing along an abdomen and chest more sculpted and better cut than the priestess had expected. The surprise alone broke the kiss again as Yukiko had to see what it was under her touch, and what she saw made her cheeks flush an even deeper cherry. "Souji-kun…"

The expressions on her face made him smile a bit as she traced around a small scar that started at his sternum and curled along one of his ribs. A scar he ironically picked up while fighting her Shadow. While the leader of their group was never one to brag, even he had to admit that few were the men who had a gargantuan birdcage dropped on them and lived. "I guess you've left your mark on me after all."

Smiling rather sheepishly, her dark eyes turned down towards the mark "I suppose some things magic alone can't get repair", which was when the idea of a simple and time-honored cure came to mind. Leaning in, Yukiko gave her small memento a light but ignited kiss, sending a warm shiver across Souji's core. Try as he might, he could not hide the resonant wave, encouraging her to do it again but with a bit more force as her hands idly played with his own as they kept his shirt somewhat open. And that made perfect leverage for both as Seta began to pull her upward into his lap, but unlike a mad night during a rather blurry visit to a distant nightclub, she was not there for a simple hug. This time, her legs wrapped around him as she straddled his hips, letting herself be pulled against his bare chest as he kissed her with the fury and passion he only let show in battle. Wrapping him up completely in her embrace, Yukiko could feel her heartbeat trying its best to enter hyperdrive.

A rhythm that absolutely exploded when the warm touch of a calloused hand snaked its way under the hem of her shirt and flirted with her spine. Gasping at the sensation, but unrelenting in the moment, she leaned in even more to let the spark spread. For now it was the leader's turn to explore. While the other fingers wove through her silken hair like water, the other mapped this unknown terrain, first along the arch of her back before moving across to the Priestess' slender hips and smooth abdomen. Each new angle and approach seemed to bring new explosions across her system that translated quite nicely into her ravaging kisses. And then simple instinct took over as one hand dove down to match it's kin and both began to ascend along her sides. Breaking the kiss for only a moment, he stopped with her shirt at the midriff, a silent way to ensure permission was granted. Clouded by unrestrained fire as they were, Souji's calmer side shined through one more time to ensure that his most beloved was not going to shy away, and to also pause himself to ensure that this was what they both desired.

Resting her forehead against his, Yukiko's breath finally had a chance to catch itself. Part of her was still in disbelief of just where she was right now, but more and more of her very heart had been swept into this. Not the moment, not the action, but the feeling itself. This was love in its prime. Unleashed and unbridled, such moments as this were made only for them. No other median beyond his touch could convey the pure inferno of his lips to hers, or the current than ran from his fingers to her brain. And that sensation was the only one she ever wanted from now on.

"Souji-kun… please… touch me. Please… hold me" was Yukiko's reply, barely above a whisper but aching with desire. Though her cheeks burned brighter than any star ever could, the tempered cool of his gaze absorbed it all and responded in his classic wordless nature with a full strength embrace, leaning her back ever so slightly before pulling away to let his grasp finish its ascent taking her blouse along with it. Once the top layer was banished, Souji returned his full attention to the divine decadence under it, tracing his fingertips down her arms and sides as she dove in for another demanding kiss. Unlike his battered shell, her skin felt like the angelic flawlessness of the top of a rushing stream. From Yukiko's china shoulders to the abdomen that shuddered with energy every time he graced it, there was not an inch of his Priestess he did not want to leave un-worshipped. And for the moment, only one region along her torso still lay defended by attire, but his adventurous fingers would not allow that. Suddenly, the purrs resonating from her throat across his teeth leapt in pitch as they felt the clasp at her back come undone. Breaking the lock for but a moment, Yukiko gazed down at the man who ensnared her so, and with a shy and private smile meant only for Souji, shrugged her shoulders forward to let those delicate undergarments fall forward and away.

For all the times he had called her beautiful, Seta had never imagined he would see Amagi so… pure. No yukata wrapped around her lithe frame so closely or track suit clinging to her curves after a hard run. It was as if Izanagi himself had reached into the clouds and midnight sky to mold her, because none but the word divine could describe her in his mind. Souji savored every inch of her frame his fingers ran down as they pulled her core to him, allowing him to first work his lips across her sensitive bust before daring further to trace his fangs softly across her. And every inch covered by his breath sent Ziodyne down her spine and through her brain. As if controlled by primal urge alone, her hips started to shift into a slow grind against his lap, sinking into her lover's embrace.

And if it wasn't noticeable until this moment, Yukiko let out a quick gasp as she found something rigid contained under the fabric of his trousers, which registered a low growl from her lover. On instinct above all else, Souji pulled her as tightly to him as possible to latch onto her lips, feeling her heart race through his sternum. Yet her hands picked up on what still lay hidden from them and headed south across his cut abdomen to undo his belt. A movement that sparked his own grip into action as he racked his fingers down her ivory back to remove the barrier around her hips.

Of course, their respective positions did not help their undressing in the least, but passion and instinct took note as Yukiko began to shift backwards, making it far easier for him to lay her down across his couch like the truly delicate masterpiece Souji took her as. And after wielding such heavy two handed swords into battle time after time, balancing her weight in his care was easy, but focusing. Bracing her gently with one arm, the silver capped teen let none of his senses be idle as he lowered his love into place, tracing his teeth and tongue across her breasts and sternum while his free hand explored her hip and along her thigh. Each touch and tickle made he purr in addicting ecstasy, which did everything to entice his hardened manhood.

And then Souji went wide-eyed as suddenly the belt around his midriff slackened, as two surprisingly sneaky ivory hands had defeated his defenses to leave him as vulnerable and open as Yukiko was in his arms. A position the silver-donned transfer student could find no wrong in, however instinctual it was. "Yukiko…are you…?"

Whatever question of security he had were silenced as Amagi's gentle caress pulled his chin back up to rest his lips upon hers, letting the gravity of the moment pull away any covering clothing he had left. But to him, none of that mattered. For as long as his Priestess loved him, then the Fool would not be denied. The desire walked down his nerves to his fingers as they grew as bold and slinked their way under her hem line to explore her hips and what lay within them. Souji could taste the surprise on her tongue as the heat from his palm met its match from under her skirt. And finally, after many nights of wondering just how sweet and inviting his Yukio could be, he found her most sensitive spot, already wet with anticipating honey. Breaking from her embrace for but a moment, he reveled in her every pleasurable squeak and yelp as Seta traced his fingertips around her lips and clit before carefully letting one push inside her. Instantly, she tightened around him and arched back in desire, practically yanking him down by his hair to sink her mouth onto his neck. But her move was not done as her free hand wrapped its grip firmly around his member and began to stroke him for every inch he explored her sex.

The fires of her heart rocketed up through his brain through their connected bodies, making her pant in exhilarated anticipation and sending his primal side into overdrive. Methodically and slowly, Souji walked back up her stomach while he tugged away her final material barriers as the pair sank down from their perch onto the futon that had been absently left at the foot of the couch, trading kiss for kiss with every inch.

Though it was here, on the cusp of this ultimate expression of love, that there was a moment's pause as the embrace broke for a moment to show where they had landed. Whether on instinct or willpower alone, Souji had taken the dominant position hovering mere inches overtop Yukiko's bare form. Her ivory hands had locked onto his triceps and her thigh rubbed intensely against his. He could feel the blaze rising up from his Priestess' cheeks, and knew full well that he was just as energized. There was no concern anymore, no room for any doubt. With only this look, he asked if she was ready. And through her blushing smile, Amagi confirmed that Seta was to be hers and hers alone.

"I promise… I'll be gentle," was the last thing he said before sinking his lips down upon hers once more, sliding his member across her entrance before finally pushing his way slowly inside her. Instantly, Yukiko reared up against him in pained exhilaration as Souji brushed against that last physical barrier and removed it. Pausing for just a brief instant to recoup, his Priestess quickly recovered her breath and pulled him back against her, which told him to push forth. With every movement, the crimson heiress purred and moaned in absolute bliss, pouring fire into the transfer student's mind and motion. As he pushed faster and deeper, she coiled around him like a viper, digging her fingers into his shoulders and pinning his legs with hers. Burying his lips and growls into her neck and letting his hands wander across her body wherever they willed, Seta delicately built up his rhythm within her until he felt Amagi suddenly tighten around him and howl out his name in an explosive volley of ecstatic bliss over and over again.

Such force nearly sent Souji over the edge with her, so the transfer student slowed his thrust to a nearly teasing level, savoring her release as long as possible. Yet such a taunt unleashed even more energy from his beloved, as Yukiko smiled hungrily and used the momentum to pitch herself upright to straddle his hips once more, carefully slamming her bosom into biting ranger of her Fool. Needing no cue, he gladly took part in tracing his teeth and tongue across her while his hands balanced the soft curves of her hips and pulled her down against him harder and harder still. Amagi responded in kind with escalating purrs of instinctual pleasure, tugging her nails down his spine and linking her legs behind Souji to ensnare him as tightly as possible. Again and again, Yukiko moaned and whimpered for more, to which he was happy to provide. The fire she radiated was much more than any burst of Agidyne he had been subjected to, it was the ultimate expression of passionate love as it was unleashed from them both. And that fire began to swell even further as her voice climbed higher and louder once more. Yet this time it was not alone. His own primal growls grew higher and quicker as his own core began to overload. The sensation of her womanhood tightening and slickening around him only drove this urge further.

Yukiko could feel her lover begin to swell within her; the electricity translated through his hands as the coursed through her hair and squeezed her delicate frame tightly against his cut core. No longer was logic truly in control, primal passions and buried desire had taken full hold. And though that love was as addicting as any intoxicant, both knew well what was coming. With but a look and a deep kiss, any remaining concerns were muted. He could feel her trying to hold herself back in some attempt to compound the sensation, but he would have none of it. Souji had heard his beloved howl his name once already and there was no sweeter note in creation. Letting gravity assist his work, Seta wrapped Amagi tightly in his arms and slammed her down around her harder, increasing her mews and aching whimpers of ecstasy to uncharted levels. And in one last howling thrust, both finally caved into sweet orgasm, her sweet nectar dripping out onto him as his seed fired deep inside her.

After a few blissful seconds of blinding embraces and cooling kisses, momentum tipped Souji over onto his back at last, allowing Yukiko to lazily fall next to him. Instantly, she took a very comfortable position resting her head upon his shoulder as he softly rubbed her spine and hips. No longer was there room to pretend or deny otherwise. He was hers. And she was his.

"Can I say it again?" he asked her, smiling like a Fool.

Returning his smile with her own blush, she leaned up to a breath's distance of his lips "Of course you can," she replied in his own words.

"Yukiko Amagi," he started before leaning in for one more long embrace, one of so many more to come. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the second time I've ever written a purely 'adult' scene like this. Still, I'm pretty happy with how this turned out.<strong>

**Feedback and reviews always welcome!**


End file.
